


休假中

by Binnieisstraykidsbae



Series: 團妻-徐彰彬 [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae
Summary: 黃餅-工作中 番外。為了彌補在正篇沒得吃下豬兔的黃鉉辰，寫了一篇番外讓他吃個飽足。
Relationships: Changjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黃餅
Series: 團妻-徐彰彬 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037547
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	休假中

黃餅 – 休假中

要是知道黃鉉辰會這麼混蛋，徐彰彬就不會又傻又天真的帶上他了。

滿山滿谷紅橘黃交錯的楓葉映著藍天，突兀的冷暖對比色，造就了如夢似幻的豔麗山景。綠色在這個季節已顯得稀有，但點綴在其中也讓這片景多了些豐富層次。若是側耳細聽，還能聽到潺潺溪水聲，屬於大自然的聲色饗宴，往往讓徐彰彬耽溺其中。時值秋冬交接的季節，即便是從事健行活動，抵達最高處的偏冷空氣，還是讓他打了個寒顫，也忍不住搓熱雙手捂在耳朵上。

「所以我就說了要戴毛帽吧，哥。」看著他哥雙手捂在耳上，黃鉉辰忍不住碎念了一句。早上出發前讓他哥換上更厚的外套果然是聰明之舉，不過沒盯著他把毛帽給戴上還是失策了。鉉辰放假休閒第101個時尚配件—毛帽，現在頭上當然也套了一個。

「沒關係啦，我們上來拍拍照又要下山了，冷個幾分鐘無所謂。」話是這麼說，他還是又搓手、又往手心呼氣、又蓋住耳朵的，徐彰彬大少爺似乎完全不知道他這副樣子多沒有說服力。

看著他哥這樣鉉辰也怪心疼的，趕緊把手機拿出來，讓他哥這樣那樣的擺pose拍了幾張，令人讚嘆的山景也意思意思拍了一下，就趕緊拉著他哥走下山。

練習生時期已在彰彬哥家住過幾次，徐爸、徐媽、彬姐對待他就像自己兒子及弟弟一樣。初次住進彰彬哥家時，就能夠明白他的彰彬哥為何那麼討人喜歡，原生家庭所帶給他的教育還有性格培養，造就了他彰彬哥溫暖、認真到有點呆傻的人格特質。自己不是唯一一個被他哥給吸引的人，SKZ全員基本上都拿這個小可愛徐彰彬沒轍。雖然他哥給人的第一印象是不善的眼神、all black穿著的hip-pop男、倒三角臉的小個子、不笑的時候看起來在生氣，但真正親近他、了解他後，才曉得老師教的『人不可貌相』有多麼重要。

這次徐爸媽聽說鉉辰要一起來，還特地訂了個有溫泉的獨棟民宿，說鉉辰好久沒來家裡住了，第一次一起出來玩一定要好好照顧招待這個孩子，讓他跟彰彬能好好放鬆享受假期。對鉉辰來說，能久違的跟親近的叔叔阿姨姐姐們一起出來旅遊，也何嘗不是件快樂的事。練習生時期時不時能見上一面；出道後，不夠彈性的時間還有各自的日常時程不同，能像這次一樣聚在一起真的難得可貴，所以他也特別的珍惜—一起健行走走、一起享用豐盛料理、一起在民宿客廳大聊出道前後的趣事。

黃鉉辰覺得整顆心都滿滿的—溫馨祥和的氣氛、叔叔阿姨真切的關心、彬姐逗弄彰彬哥各種嬉鬧、當然還有能夠24小時都跟他最愛的彰彬哥相處在一塊，隨時轉個頭，都能看見他彰彬哥瞇著眼、皺著鼻子、露出小尖牙咯咯笑著—他覺得這趟旅程絕對名列2020年最愛的時刻前幾名。

順帶一提，現在在他身下，雙手被壓制動彈不得，因為自己一進一出的動作而跟著上下晃動、咬著下唇深怕發出一點聲音的他哥，就暫時位居第一名吧，畢竟今年還未結束不是嗎?(笑)

要是知道黃鉉辰會這麼混蛋，徐彰彬就不會又傻又天真的帶上他了。

他完全搞不清原本溫馨普遍級的一趟旅遊就要畫上美好的句點，怎麼會在兩人回房準備入睡時畫風一轉，成了限制級的黃鉉辰發情現場。普通的性愛也就算了，該死的黃鉉辰不知哪來的靈感，原本應該戴在他頭上防止頭髮滑落的髮帶，被硬生生套在他臉上成了眼罩，剝奪他的視線，就算睜眼，眼前呈現的只是霧濛濛的粉色，啥也看不到。

看著他哥粗喘著氣，即便咬著唇，細微的可愛鼻音還是淘氣從鼻腔裡鑽了出來，整張臉都泛出誘人的淡粉色，忍不住空出一隻手摸了上去，用拇指抵著他哥的下唇，輕輕的來回摩擦著那處的柔軟。  
「…哥…這裡隔音很好，你不用這麼咬著的…」邊說邊俯下身，伸出舌輕舔著他哥此時像塗了紅色唇彩的雙唇，手也沒閒著，趁著他哥想出聲抗議時原本擱在唇上的拇指順勢闖進炙熱的口腔裡，按壓著想逃走的軟舌，逼它乖乖就範接受來自自己的入侵。

「唔嗯…哈…嗯….不….」徐彰彬感覺到他弟柔軟的舌頭毫無攔阻的吻了進來，想撇頭躲開卻總是被追上，想洩恨一嘴咬下去，下巴卻被攫得死緊，只能發出無效的抗議。明明應該是很親暱的吻，被兩人搞得像在鬥爭。徐彰彬怕是要缺氧了，掙扎的厲害，直到鉉辰終於肯放過他，轉移陣地至他哥細嫩敏感的脖子，不忘記下半身的動作，使力的頂了進去，退開，再繼續。

「嗯啊！嗚…」沒能阻止成功的呻吟，在原本靜謐的房裡顯得突兀，徐彰彬被自己嚇到，趕緊又把嘴給閉上，希望自己的家人都已入睡或是正專心滑手機聽不到他的聲音。

黃鉉辰承認，他今天就是不想當個乖小孩，從將他哥的眼睛給蒙上開始，許多的妄想開始在他腦內生成。彰彬哥在宿舍是跟燦哥同房，怎麼想都覺得燦哥根本撈盡了所有好處，好不容易倆人單獨處在這裡，他才不要錯過這千載難逢的機會。他剛剛進房已將房門上鎖了，確保他哥的家人無法突擊檢查。但是他萬萬沒想到，會在興致正高的當下聽到轉動門把的聲音。

「呀！徐彰彬，睡了？」彬姊見房門轉不開，只好改由敲門，希望能喚起裏頭的人的注意。

「呃嗯！」黃鉉辰感覺到他哥突然縮緊，讓他禁不住低吟了一聲。原本臨危不亂的節奏也被打斷，抬眼望向門口的方向。再往下看到他哥死咬著唇不肯發聲的樣子。如果徐彰彬能看到，會看到他弟直起身體，用雙手將落在額前的金髮梳至耳後，一邊舔著自己豐厚豔紅的唇，一邊盯著在他身下動都不敢動的他哥。

稍微順了一下自己的氣息，哦，他可沒有打算要退出。重新調整好姿勢後，黃鉉辰稍微抬高他哥的腰臀，扣緊他的腰側，開始深入淺出他哥緊緻到令他快抓狂的甬道。

「噢！姊姊，彰彬哥在洗澡，怎麼了嗎？」他盡量讓自己的聲音聽起來像平常一樣，回應門外的疑問。  
「沒事，就是提醒你們明天早上９點出發回家，記得調鬧鐘不要睡晚了。」

「…！…嗯……唔…..」本來想著被放開雙手就要把那條討人厭的髮帶給扯掉，再給黃鉉辰揍個幾拳讓他停下動作，但他弟明顯針對他體內敏感點的攻擊行動，讓他只得用雙手捂住口，免得那一下下戳得自己舒服到發軟的動作，就要逼出他的呻吟了。

「好，我知道了，我會再跟彰彬哥！說的。」提到彰彬哥，黃鉉辰還故意用力的撞了進去，滿意的看到他哥弓起身子，果然這裡很舒服吧。黃鉉辰對這副身體已經熟悉到不行，哪個角度、哪種力道能帶給他哥快感，他都知道。跟姊姊只隔了一扇門，不同於徐彰彬深怕會被姊姊聽到聲音的恐懼，黃鉉辰倒是被開啟了痴漢般的變態快感，支配他哥的感覺太強烈，讓他沒辦法控制自己快失控的動作。

「嗯～OK，鉉辰晚安～」  
「姊姊晚安。(笑)」

確認姐姐走遠後，黃鉉辰稍微緩了一下。發現底下的人仍緊繃著身子，決定安撫一下他的豬兔寶寶，摘下了他哥臉上的髮帶，輕輕的吻了吻如他所料──被驚恐的淚水沾濕的眼角，在柔黃燈光下還能看到來不及乾掉的淚痕。

「嗚……」徐彰彬終於能鬆了一口氣，接著就是管不住的情緒，他委屈的嚶嚶哭了起來，雙手還不斷推開靠過來要安慰他的黃鉉辰。靠，他才不要輕易原諒他弟，他剛剛真的太過分了。

「對不起，哥……但是你真的好可愛……連哭泣的樣子都太對我的胃口了……」黃鉉辰從剛剛到現在就還一直硬著的部位，還深深的插在他哥的身體裡，隨著他哥反抗的動作，一下下的刺激仍敏感的柱體。他忍不住又頂了一下。

「嗯啊……不要……嗚……」看著黃鉉辰把自己一隻腿給抬起架在肩上，想收回腿卻反而把他給拉近了，這個讓自己完全被打開來的姿勢，讓徐彰彬更想逃離。因為他知道如果這下逃不掉，今晚絕對會被搞死。看看他弟的眼神，呀呀，自己是什麼上等的美味佳餚嗎，雖然的確是被吃掉了，但能不能至少像個文明人一樣優雅的進食，不要露出這種像是野獸準備要撕咬獵物的眼神啊！

「鉉辰尼先跟哥道歉，接下來可能又要讓你哭了。」啄了啄他哥的唇珠，黃鉉辰好心的預告接下來會發生什麼事，他會盡量快狠準結束這局的。說完就不容遲緩的攻進他哥美好柔軟的內裡，把自己嵌進去，讓他哥用身體記住他的形狀，他的火熱。

「不…..哼嗯……嗯唔……」徐彰彬感覺到自己的身體被對折，腰部以下呈現懸空的狀態，他弟到底哪來的力量能撐住他，還能不減速的往他身體裡撞。耳邊傳來黃鉉辰性感的低喘，媽的，徐彰彬有點不甘心，似乎上帝盡把所有的好處優點放在他弟身上，讓他第一眼就著迷的漂亮嘴唇、俊美的像是CG人物的臉龐、纖長卻富有肌肉的四肢、因為曾是游泳選手就練就的厚實肩膀、平時安全放送不易露出的胸肌腹肌……徐彰彬瞇著眼，看著他弟即便滿頭大汗卻依舊美得像座雕像的臉蛋，不小心對上他弟灼熱的視線，覺得此時的室內溫度又上升了幾度。

「怎麼了?嗯?」

徐彰彬咬著手指搖搖頭，不願回答他弟的問題。這麼說吧，如果黃鉉辰真要他回應，就不該放任自己腰部開合的大動作一下下頂在讓他無法好好思考的地方，每一次的推進都讓他渾沌的腦袋變得更灼熱，就像機器運轉過度造成過熱甚至引發短路，徐彰彬覺得自己正在短路邊緣。

黃鉉辰悄悄的把手伸到他哥腿間，握住他哥無法分心照顧的小彰彬，緩緩地套弄著，不意外的聽到他哥呻吟了一聲。雖說他大可以直接單攻他哥的前列腺使他高潮，不過身為一個好老攻，他更喜歡看到他彰彬哥因為多重敏感點被刺激到而癡迷忘我的模樣。

「舒服吧，哥。(笑)」他用拇指搓了一下他哥性器的頂端。

「嗯啊…啊….嗯唔….哈…..」太…太多了…黃鉉辰到底是去哪學到這些亂七八糟的手法…..徐彰彬雖然是哥卻忍不住屈服在他弟身下。他開始不自覺得扭動自己的腰，企圖讓自己身體裡舒服的點能準確的往他弟撞進來的硬挺貼近碾磨，也讓自己立起來的勃起往他弟溫熱的手心裡頂進去。

一邊欣賞他哥動情的模樣，黃鉉辰一邊提高速度，瞟了一眼時鐘，算了算事後的清理所需要的時間，估計再不結束他倆明天真會睡過頭。

「鉉…鉉辰……我快…嗯唔…到了…」  
徐彰彬的身體無法自己的顫動著，所有舒服酥麻痠軟的感覺都集中在他下半身，不管是身體裡被高速撞擊的敏感點，或是在他弟手中被快速套弄撫摸的性器。

「嗯…我也是…嘶…」他可以感覺到徐彰彬溫暖的腸道漸漸縮緊，知道他哥頂多再插個3下就要高潮了，值得紀念的今天，果然他還是想要一起到做結尾。  
「哥…忍一下。」然後他倏地握緊他哥的生殖器，姆指也抵住頂端的孔洞。

徐彰彬不敢置信的睜大眼瞪向黃鉉辰，開什麼玩笑，他都已經準備要射了，就這麼硬生生被截斷。顧不得從口裡洩出黏滋滋的叫床聲，他將雙手都伸向那緊箍著自己的修長大手，試圖扳開他弟的手指。  
「嗯嗯…放…放開…嗚啊….」

黃鉉辰一言不發地咬著牙，粗喘著，絲毫不留情的頂撞著他哥的敏感點，不斷地加快速度讓自己藉著摩擦生出更多的快感。跨下的撞擊不斷拍打他哥的臀部，每一次他都退到只剩頭部，再狠狠的插進他哥的身體裡。

「鉉…鉉辰…嗯啊啊…拜託…放…放手…嗚嗚……」他果然還是哭了，就像他弟預告的那樣。徐彰彬身處在高潮邊緣，得不到一個痛快，整個身體都灼燒到似乎要溶出水來……他的汗水…他的後穴…他的性器…他的眼淚…他仍然不放棄的摳著他弟的手，不知道自己抓傷了他弟，在他手背、手腕、甚至手指都留下了細細的血痕。

「嗯…!!!」經過了數十下的激烈抽插後，黃鉉辰終於釋放在他哥體內，一股一股的精液全讓他堵在他哥炙熱的甬道了。他高潮的同時也放開了禁錮他哥的手，徐彰彬猛的仰起脖子，卻發不出一點聲音，前端射出的液體沾了他弟滿手。

架在肩上的腿被放了下來，氣息依舊紊亂的徐彰彬一句話都說不出，自顧自的喘氣著，操……他決定接下來的幾個月要禁止黃鉉辰上他。這個小孩就是欠教訓不然都不知道誰才是哥了。

「…?」還未搞清楚狀況就被黃鉉辰一把抱起來，徐彰彬也累到不想掙扎就環住他弟的脖子，享受他弟的服務。

「我到浴室幫你清理乾淨。」然後再順便解鎖浴室性愛一次。當然，聰明伶俐的小惡魔黃鉉辰才不會告訴他彰彬哥咧。

想當然爾，隔天倆人真的睡過頭，晚出發的後果就是遇上收假塞車潮，一路上不斷被彬姊念。


End file.
